My Love, My Vampire
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Did you ever think your parents were weird?? Well, what if you were the one that was weird!! Read to find out more!!


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.  
  
  
My Love, My Vampire  
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )  
  
  
Prologue - Part One  
  
  
"Well, well, well! Looks like we're alone once again, Sera My Love," said the man.  
  
"Leave me alone you monster! My husband will be here soon," yelled Sera.  
  
"He's a little busy right now tending to some other business! So, you have my complete and undivided attention," replied the creature.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me, you animal! Or else my husband will make you wish you never did," screamed Sera.  
  
"Your husband is nothing but a puny little man! I can give you everything you have ever desired, My Love," commented the man as he succeeded in putting Sera in a trance.  
  


* * *

  
Sixteen Years Later  
  
"Good morning, Mom. Dad," said Serena.  
  
"Rena, I thought we had a talk about you wearing the color black," stated the man harshly.  
  
"So, I'd rather look like a goth than a snob! They have their noses shoved so far up in the air that I'm surprised they don't suffer from sever nose bleeds! At least dressing like this I have real friends whos care! They're not shallow and care about the latest stupid fashion trend," replied Serena.  
  
"I don't care, Rena! Go take those clothes off along with that ridculous makeup too," demanded her dad.  
  
"Sit on this and rotate," exclaimed Serena while sporting the middle finger.  
  
"Serenity Ariana Ryan, you are to come right home after school today! And you are grounded forthe next month young lady," snapped her dad.  
  
"Yeah! Whatever, Dad," responded Serena as she left out the door for school.  
  
"Why does it seem that every year she gets even more unruley," asked Ken Ryan.  
  
"Sweetheart, she's a teenager. And all teenagers are rebelious," said Sera Ryan.  
  
"Well, did you ever have an obsession with the color black or with death," questioned Ken.  
  
"Dear, we are a family of slayers! You know people who are sworn to control the population of the undead," exclaimed Sera.  
  
"Rena acts like the god forsaken undead then she does a slayer," yelled Ken.  
  
"She's just a teenager who's going through a phase! Lot's of todays teens have an obsession with the color black and the undead in its many forms," Sera yelled back at her husband.  
  
"What you're not getting, Sera, is that Rena's fascination with the undead is more then you want to believe! Everytime I see her reading a book for a book report it has something to do with the undead community! Look at the damn signs, Sera! Her favorite tv shows have to do with the undead," exclaimed Ken angerily.  
  
"Well, at least she takes pride in studying her prey," Sera commented happily.  
  
"I'm starting to believe that my sixteen year old daughter is really obessed with all these movies, tv shows and books that portray the undead," snapped Ken.  
  
"And I think you're reading too much into it," Sera snapped back.  
  
Can you two please shut up! We all know that Sere is the social outcast of the family! Now can we get on with life in this family," exclaimed a young female hotly.  
  
"HEY! Don't you dare talk to your mother and me in that way young lady," yelled Ken.  
  
"Nevermind," snapped the female as she left too.  
  
"Come back here, Mina! I wasn't finished," Ken screamed after her.  
  


* * *

  
"Why do you have to be such a bitch, Rena," asked Reggie. "I used to think you were a nice sweet girl."  
  
"Do you have to critizice me too? I get enough of it from my family," replied Serena.  
  
"Am I hitting a tender bone? I know what your problem is you need a little lovin' from the doctor o'love," responded Reggie as he pulled on Serena's pants.  
  
"Leave me alone," snapped Serena as her temper flaired.  
  
"Come on baby! You know you want me," said Reggie slyly as he tried to undo Serena's pants this time.  
  
"I said stop," snapped Serena again.  
  
Suddenly, Serena felt a flash of change go threw her body as her innocent blue eyes turned to in black clouds with an amber color to them. She sternly grabbed onto the side of Reggie's neck and pulled him closer to her.  
  
"Maybe I do need something from you," Serena hissed softly into Reggie's ear.  
  
She then kissed his shoulder as fangs grew within her mouth. Briefly she lifted her mouth from his neck before she bit down hard. In a rage of fury she drank his blood until she drained him of every drop.  
  
After the last drop of Reggie's blood left her mouth, her fangs retracked and she was hit with a sudden realization that Reggie was now dead, but still foggy on how it happened. As she looked at herself she saw that his blood was all over her and she needed to wash wash it off of her.  
  
Serena ran off in search of a lake. Leaving Reggie's dead body behind.  
  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
  



End file.
